What's Wrong?
by SNake57575
Summary: All of Team Natsu's members are in relationships except Natsu who hasn't been acting like himself for a while, Mira deciding she wants to help follows Natsu as he goes away to think. what happens when Mira finds Natsu? Will Mira be able to help or will she make things worse? please read and review


**I OWN NOTHING**

**Sorry for terrible grammar (mE. No; GraMMaR,) **

It was a sunny day in Fiore and the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating the only way they know how by getting drunk and starting fights with each other. However the fights were noticeably lacking one pink haired fire mage. Natsu was lying outside staring at the clouds floating by witch he had been doing a lot lately. Lucy noticed Natsu alone again and went to talk to him

"Hey Natsu how's it going?" asked Lucy as she approached

"Hey Lucy" replied Natsu still looking at the clouds above

"What's going on?" asked Lucy

"Nothing much staring at clouds you?" replied Natsu

"Talking to a boy that's starting to worry me you haven't been in a fight in a week" replied Lucy

"Oh" said Natsu turning to his side hoping Lucy would go away. She didn't

"Natsu what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lucy just not up to fighting"

"That's a lie and we both know it"

"What do you want from me Lucy?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you Natsu"

"Like I said it's nothing"

"Natsu…" said Lucy stopped by Erza putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder

"Lucy he doesn't want to talk to you and probably not anyone now so just leave him" said Erza

"But he looks so sad" said Lucy as she and Erza walked away

"Don't worry Lucy he'll snap out of it" said Erza throwing her arms over Lucy's shoulders

"Ok if you say so Erza" said Lucy glancing over at Natsu then looking straight back at Erza. Lucy then kissed Erza "I wish I knew what was wrong with him I want to help" said Lucy when the two of them parted

"Me too Lucy me too" said Erza the both of them looking over at their friend. Who had gotten up and was walking away

Meanwhile inside a certain white haired barmaid had seen the whole thing. _Hmm Natsu dose look more upset then the times he's been like this in the past._ _I think I'll go talk to him_ Mira thought to herself "Kinana I'm stepping out for a while you're in charge of the bar" said Mira running out the door

"Ok Mira" replied Kinana

By the time Mira had found Natsu he had made it half way across town

"Natsu wait up" yelled Mira as she drew near. However Natsu didn't respond he only started to run away and Mira lost sight of him

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu

_Why Mira, why did you have to follow me?_ Natsu thought to himself as he continued to run through the crowds of people he shortly made it to a cliff hanging over the water surrounded by trees so no one could find him

"Good finally alone" Natsu thought aloud sitting down

* * *

Meanwhile Mira was asking people whether they had seen Natsu

"Have you seen a pink haired boy about yay tall running through here" asked Mira holding her hand at roughly Natsu's height

"Yeh he was headed that way" said the man pointing down the road towards where Natsu was.

She slowly but surely made her way following people's directions to where Natsu was

"Ha finally found you Natsu" said Mira as she saw Natsu sitting down looking out over the water

"Oh for fuck sake can't a guy get some alone time?" Asked Natsu angrily

"Natsu don't get angry at me I'm just trying to help" said Mira

"Help with what? There is nothing wrong with me" said Natsu

"Natsu don't lie to me I have known you a very long time and I can tell when you are upset" said Mira

"Just leave me alone" said Natsu starting to cry

"Natsu please just tell me what's wrong then I will go. You know you can trust me" said Mira

"No this is something you can't help me with Mira" said Natsu continuing to cry

"How do you know Natsu I could know something you don't?" asked Mira

"I just know alright now please leave me alone" said Natsu

"No it's not alright everyone in the guild is worried about you heck even Gajeel is worried about you" said Mira

"I don't care about what they think" said Natsu. Mira then grabbed Natsu by his collar and slapped him

"Ow Mira what the hell" said Natsu

"I should be asking you that Natsu you have always cared about everyone in the guild" said Mira trying to resist the urge to punch him in the stomach "Natsu what is wrong?" asked Mira firmly

"It's nothing Mira" said Natsu crying again

"Is it something to do with Gray and Juvia?" asked Mira (Gray and Juvia had been going out for a month)

"What no I'm happy for them" said Natsu

"Okay then does this have something to do with Erza and Lucy being together?" asked Mira (Erza and Lucy two weeks)

"Again no I'm happy for them" said Natsu

"Natsu please tell me I am begging you" said Mira

Natsu sighed "It's just …." Said Natsu

"It's just?" questioned Mira

"I am the only one on my team who is not currently dating someone and it doesn't help that almost everyone else is in a relationship" said Natsu

"That's what this is about?" said Mira

"Well yeh mostly" said Natsu

"Mostly?" questioned Mira

"Na uh not going to continue" said Natsu

"Come on Natsu tell me you can trust me" said Mira

"No I can't I just can't Mira" said Natsu

"Why not?" asked Mira

"It's not something I can tell you" said Natsu

"Don't make me get Warren" said Mira

"Mira this has nothing to do with him" said Natsu

"Then tell me all of what's wrong" said Mira

"I can't" said Natsu

"Please Natsu I want to help you but I can't if I don't know all of what's wrong" pleaded Mira

"Why do you want to help me?" asked Natsu

"Because you are my friend" said Mira blushing

"Why are you blushing?" asked Natsu genially confused

"No reason" said Mira

"No you have to tell me" said Natsu

"Why should I?" asked Mira

"Because I asked that's why" said Natsu

"No I won't say" said Mira

"Tell me" said Natsu

"No" replied Mira

"Tell me" said Natsu

"No" replied Mira

"Tell me Mira" said Natsu

"Fine it's because I like you a lot I mean a lot" said Mira

"Wait what?" asked Natsu not believing what he heard

"I have very strong feelings for you Natsu" said Mira looking down

"How strong?" asked Natsu with a hopeful smile on his face

"Love" said Mira so quietly that if not for his dragon hearing a twig snap would have masked it but he still didn't hear it clearly

"I'm sorry Mira I didn't quiet catch that" said Natsu

"Natsu I love you" said Mira. Natsu just sat there with his mouth open shocked look on his face "Oh how could I have expected anything from you, you probably love Lucy or Lisanna" said Mira turning around to run away but Natsu regaining his senses grabbed Mira's wrist

"Mira stay here" said Natsu

"Let go of me I'm so embarrassed" said Mira trying to shake free of Natsu's grip

"Don't be Mira and if you stay I will tell you why" said Natsu. Mira then turned to face Natsu before she could say a word Natsu was kissing her.

"Huh?" questioned Mira after they parted and her world stopped spinning

"Mirajane I love you" said Natsu hugging Mira

"Yo-you do?" asked Mira shocked

"Yes Mira" said Natsu hugging her tighter Mira returned the hug and smiled

"Someone happier?" asked Mira

"Much" said Natsu kissing Mira again and to Mira the whole world melted away it was only her and Natsu kissing but all too soon that ended.

"We should probably get back" said Natsu

"Yeh probably I said I was stepping out for a while so I should probably head back at least" said Mira

"Well my lady shall we depart?" said Natsu pretending to be fancy and holding his hand out to Mira

"Quite" said Mira also pretending to be fancy but she could pull off the act better than Natsu. The two of them walked back towards the guild but before it was in sight Natsu stopped

"Natsu what's wrong?" asked Mira

"Nothing I'm just wondering after what happened back there, where do we stand?" asked Natsu

"Well I thought it was we are together but if you don't want th….." said Mira

"No that's exactly what I want" said Natsu interrupting Mira who simply smiled and kissed Natsu's cheek

"Well that wonderful so we are officially together?" asked Mira

"If that is what a fine lady like yourself wants I have no choice but to accept" said Natsu pretending to be fancy again

"Natsu stop trying to be fancy, sorry but you're no good at it" said Mira

"Ok then Mira for you I will stop" said Natsu taking Mira by the hand and then kissing her again. The two then continued their walk back to the guild. When the two walked through the doors Natsu kissed Mira's cheek and then Mira returned to behind the bar. When she got there Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Wendy and Juvia were there

"What's going on over here?" asked Levy

"HMM what?" asked Mira completely lost in her own world. Just then they heard Elfman yell

"You have to be a real MAN to kiss my older sister"

"Or just the lucky person dating her" replied Natsu "and it just so happens I am both." The fighting in the guild just stopped and all the guys turned to Natsu and all the women turned to Mira

"WHAT?" the all shouted in unison. Mira giggled breaking the silence that followed.

"What's so funny Mira?" asked Lucy

"Just all your reactions" Giggled Mira

"Is it really that unexpected me and Mira?" asked Natsu

"UM yeh" replied Gajeel holding Gray in a headlock

"Just a little" said Gray

"Yeh well I am with Mira" said Natsu proudly

"You have to be a real MAN to date my older sister" said Elfman. Natsu then grabbed him by the collar and said

"You say one more thing about being a man and I will kick your ass"

"MAN" said Elfman

"Well then you asked for it" said Natsu punching Elfman in the face. Then all the brawls continued going Gajeel was kicking Gray's ass, Natsu was kicking Elfman's ass and Jet and Droy were fighting just for the hell of it. Soon almost everyone was involved in one fight or another sometimes multiple fights. Mira just stood behind the bar staring at Natsu. When the fighting was done Natsu went and sat at a table outside and looked up at the clouds. Mira having just finished her sift went and sat next to him

"What are you doing Natsu?" asked Mira as she sat down

"Trying to find something that could be comparable to your beauty" said Natsu turning to face Mira "Nothing so far" said Natsu with a smile as Mira lent against him and also looked up into the sky. Natsu put an arm around Mira and pulled her closer then whispered in her ear "Hey Mira wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure why not" said Mira

"I love you" said Natsu

"My mind is blown from the severe secrecy of that secret" said Mira mock shocked. Natsu just smiled

"I love you Natsu" whispered Mira

"And I love you Mirajane" said Natsu

FIN


End file.
